Springtime Surprise
by Lil' Cherry Blossom
Summary: just updated again! Meilin fans should read some of this ~_^ A happy, fluffy super Kawaii S+S fic! Warning, intense fluff ahead ^_^! R+R


Springtime Surprise Springtime Surprise  
By: Lil' Cherry Blossom 

  


It was a pleasant afternoon in April, 14-year-old Sakura Kinomoto was sitting at her desk waiting for the bell to release her and her friends from the prison they called school. _Only three more minutes!_ She thought, as she stared at her pink baby-G.She tried once more to pay attention to what her history teacher was lecturing on, something about Rome apparently. Understanding that listening was pointless, she turned towards her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji who was diligently taking notes. _Too bad I can't be that organized._ Sakura thought to herself as she rested her head on her hand. Her train of thought soon led to other people that were organized and eventually her thoughts turned to "him". _Four years,_ she thought,_ why hasn't he come back? Did he forget about me?_ Sakura was still contemplating this when the bell rang, clear and sharp. She sprang up and ran out of the room along with her friends before the teacher could announce their homework. When the dust cleared, the only ones left in the classroom were Tomoyo and the history teacher, both looking very surprised. 

~ 

"Yattah! Two weeks of freedom!" exclaimed Sakura joyfully as she did a 360 on her roller-blades. Tomoyo smiled at her ecstatic friend.

"So what are you doing over the break Sakura?"

"Hmmm, I dunno, I guess I'll try to spend time with all my friends and forget about my homework until the day before it's due like always," she replied grinning, "How about you?"

"Well…" Tomoyo was blushing "I got a call from Eriol-kun, he's invited me to England for the break. Mizuki-sensei, Nakuru and Suppi-chan are going to China to research something, so it'll just be the two of us." Tomoyo was blushing crimson at this point.

"Wow Tomoyo! I'm so happy for you!" Sakura exclaimed while hugging her friend "You had better get me a souvenir in England though" she added with a smile. Tomoyo grinned back at her.

~ 

After Sakura and Tomoyo had gone their separate ways, Sakura slowly skated the familiar route towards her house, dodging random obstacles here and there. _Tomoyo is so lucky! I mean, I'm really happy for her and Eriol-kun, but I just can't help being slightly jealous. If only I could be as happy as she is… _Her thoughts then returned to "him". "Why did he have to leave?" she mumbled, "I never even gave him my answer…but I promised I would wait for him and that's what I'll do! But it's so hard…and I miss him so much…" 

By this time Sakura had made it to the front steps of her house, on the brink of tears. _No one's home,_ she remembered,_ and Kero would be sleeping like always._ "Hoeeee…" she sighed sadly as she walked through the door. After taking off her skates, she noticed that noises were coming from the living room._ Sounds like Touya got home early and is watching TV._ "Onii-chan!" She yelled, while on her way into the room "why are you home so earl…y". Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and stood staring at the amber eyed boy with the messy brown hair sitting on the couch, "him".

He rose to greet her and smiled as he spoke.

"Hey" he said simply.

Sakura couldn't hold back, she leaped over the coffee table into his arms, tears of joy running down her cheeks. 

"Hey" she whispered, her face buried in his warm chest. The two of them just stood there for a while, soaking up every minute together in sweet bliss. Then Sakura spoke:

"I'm so sorry Syaoron, it's all my fault, I let all these years go by without answering you!" she cried softly. 

"No my sweet cherry blossom, I'm sorry, for not returning to you sooner, answer or no answer. Speaking of which, four years is a long time, have you thought of an answer yet?" he asked timidly.

Sakura took a step back and nodded, her face still wet with tears. Syaoron looked at her hopefully.

She paused a moment to look at him, he had grown taller and was more muscular. His hair was still messy (just the way she liked it) and he still had the kind expression she remembered. All in all, he had grown into an incredibly handsome 14-year-old. 

"I do have an answer, she said calmly, despite her excitement, and my answer is Syaoron, I love you more than I have ever loved someone, and I only want to spend my life with you, Little Wolf."

With that, Syaoron wrapped his strong arms around his love and kissed her, letting all the love he had been holding back all this time flow into that kiss. And Sakura in turn kissed him back, with her love that would never end, one that was only meant for him. After their first kiss, which lasted quite awhile actually. Syaoron and Sakura lay down on the couch together. 

"I love you" Syaoron whispered in her ear. "And I will always be there to protect you". 

"I love you too Syaoron, and nothing will ever come between us again, I'll be yours, for forever and a day.

With that, Sakura rested her head on Syaoron's chest while we wrapped his arms around her, and they fell into a blissful sleep. 

~ 

Syaoron was the first to awake. For a minute, he couldn't figure out where he was, and then he looked down and saw his angel sleeping soundly on his chest. _She's so perfect_; he thought to himself,_ how could I have ever been so mean to her!_ Syaoron cursed himself as he thought this._ I hope she can forgive me someday. What a selfish fool I was. To think, if I had never met her, I would still be that cold, uncaring loner. Well, I'm still a loner, but I'm not cold and uncaring anymore. Mother still can't figure out why I changed so much._ He smiled at himself. Sakura stirred in his arms, still smiling sweetly. _It's all thanks to you Cherry Blossom, you taught me compassion, humanity and love. And for that, I am forever grateful._ With that thought, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. 

~ 

Sakura awoke with her head on Syaoron's lap. She smiled as she recalled the happy events that had occurred. She looked up at Syaoron who was watching television. He turned to look at her. 

"Morning angel" he said as he kissed her cheek. "Morning" Sakura sighed happily. 

Then she turned towards the television to see what her Little Wolf had been watching. What she saw surprised her immensely. It was she, four years ago, capturing the earthy card. 

"Hoooeee!!!" she stammered and sat up, "Wh-where did you get that tape?" 

"Tomoyo-chan gave it to me before I left for Hong-Kong, I watch it often. Oh, and by the way, Daidouji-san, you can come out from behind the couch, I can see the light from your camera reflected on the TV screen."

Indeed, in the corner of the screen, you could just make out the reflection of a tiny blinking red light. 

"Ohohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled as she emerged from behind the sofa. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I just couldn't resist, you two are just so kawaii!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes. 

"But, but, how did you get in here? And how did you know Syaoron was coming?" Sakura asked, bewildered, looking at Syaoron. 

"Don't look at me." Syaoron replied, "No one knew I was coming but my fa-mi-ly…" His speech slowed as he and Sakura realized who the criminal was. 

"MEILIN!!!!" they said in unison. 

"Ohohohoho" Tomoyo giggled at the couple. 

"Oh, I'm gonna kill that cousin of mine!" Syaoron's sword appeared as he said this. Sakura giggled. 

"I see your temper hasn't changed, has it Syaoron?"

Looking at his Sakura, Syaoron relaxed and his sword disappeared. 

"Tomoyo, how did you get into my house?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, Kero let me in…oops".

Sakura fumed. "KERO!" she shouted. "I swear you won't see another pudding cup ever again!" 

Even though Syaoron still disliked the stuffed animal, he took pity on him. He drew Sakura close to him and kissed her passionately until her anger subsided. 

"Kawaii!" Tomoyo swooned. 

"I suppose one day we'll have to thank you for invading our privacy Daidouji-san" Syaoron commented. "And even though your camouflage skills are rival to the Li-clan members, please warn us next time. And don't break into any more houses." 

"Alright" Tomoyo sighed "but you two have to promised me that you'll allow me to tape you, no matter what as long as I inform you first."

Syaoron was about to say no when Sakura drew him in for a kiss. Still partly kissing her, he mumbled "fine". And returned to the kiss. 

"Yattah! Oh and, I'm taping you now just so you know" 

The pair opened their eyes simultaneously and sweat dropped. 

~ 

Sakura sighed. "Sorry Tomoyo, but I think Syaoron and I deserve a little private time now." With that, Sakura closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Tomoyo had no idea what was happening, but Syaoron could see Sakura's usually soft, pink aura, flare up. All of a sudden, Tomoyo's body began to slowly lift off the ground.

"What the heck?" she stamered.

Sakura opened her eyes and winked. "I'm really sorry Tomoyo, have fun in England ok?" With this Sakura waved goodbye and Tomoyo floated out of the room, through the hall, and through the open door. 

"Darn it!" Tomoyo sighed as she landed on the sidewalk. 

Back inside, Syaoron was very confused by the events that had just occurred. "Um… Sakura, what the hell was that?"

Sakura smiled, "Let's just say I've been in intensive training for the past four years." She pulled out the move and the float cards from her pocket. 

"Very impressive." Syaoron complemented. "Now let me show you some of my moves," he grinned as he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the couch. He lay on top of her and started to give her butterfly kisses on her neck.

"I must say I like these moves." Sakura managed to say despite the fact that she was blushing uncontrollably. 

They gazed into each other's eyes and were about to engage in a kiss when suddenly…

"OH DEAR GOD NO!!!" a voice screamed. 

Sakura and Syaoron bolted upright. Sakura looked as if she had seen a ghost (which she still fears by the way). But it was worse then a ghost, it was Touya.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing here?" Sakura asked innocently. 

"Never mind what I'm doing, what in god's name are you two doing?!?" Touya demanded. 

"Nothing…" Sakura and Syaoron said simultaneously. 

"Well it sure doesn't look like nothing!" he screamed "GAKI! GET OUT NOW!" he grabbed Syaoron by the back of his shirt. 

"Ok" Syaoron said as he rose to his feet "See you later Sakura" Syaoron gave her a wolfish grin before heading out the door. Then he stopped, winked at Touya, and left the room. 

Steam was coming out of Touya's ears by now. As soon as he heard the front door close, he turned to Sakura. "You will never see that Chinese gaki again" he gritted through his teeth. "Why not?" Sakura shouted.

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!!!" Touya screamed at the top of his lungs. 

"Touya why do you hate Syaoron! You'll never understand that I love him!" Sakura screamed as she ran up to her room crying. 

"Darn that Chinese gaki!" 

~ 

Up in her room, Sakura was sobbing into her pillow. Kero-chan patted her back trying to console her. "It's ok Sakura, Touya will come around"

"No Kero, Touya hates Syaoron and he always will. And Syaoron and I will always have to hide." Sakura cried.

It was then that she heard a faint tapping sound. "What's that sound?" she asked. Sakura got up off her bed, wiped her face and opened her window. 

And there on the ground she saw a sight she never thought she'd see. Syaoron, holding a microphone, attached to a karaoke machine. 

"Syaoron, what are you doing" she giggled. 

"Shh, just listen" he winked at her. "Maybe it'll cheer you up a bit." 

He cleared his throat, kicked the karaoke machine, and Syaoron began to sing. 

_Can you make it easier for me to understand?   
How you're holdin' my heart   
In your tremblin' hands   
I say rise to meet me halfway up among the stars   
You may be from Venus, but I'm definitely not from Mars _

You're an ocean, you're an ocean   
Settle down, settle down  
What's the commotion?   
I'm an island, but you're an ocean   
It's a stormy sea of love and emotion   
You've got me suspended motionless inside 

Syaoron began to play air guitar during the solo. Seeing her Syaoron like this was a bit too much for Sakura who began giggling uncontrollably (not because Syaoron was bad, but because he was so good)! 

_Make the warm winds circle round my head just like you do   
If I could do it, I'd be doing it to you   
I believe I'd buy whatever you would sell to me   
Nothin' in my life ever came with a guarantee _

You're an ocean, you're an ocean   
Settle down, settle down   
What's the commotion?   
I'm an island, but you're an ocean   
It's a stormy sea of love and emotion   
You've got me suspended motionless inside 

I believe I'd buy whatever you would sell to me   
Nothin' in my life ever came with a guarantee 

You're an ocean, you're an ocean   
Settle down, settle down   
What's the commotion?   
I'm an island, but you're an ocean   
It's a stormy sea of love and emotion   
You've got me suspended motionless inside 

You've got me suspended motionless   
You've got me suspended motionless inside 

As the music stopped, Syaoron was panting and sweating. But he had accomplished what he had set out to do. Sakura was laughing and that was all that mattered. 

"Syaoron! You never told me you had such an incredible voice!" Sakura called after she had stopped laughing. 

"Nah, Daidouji-san is the one with the great voice. Thank you very much though, glad you liked it."

"It was wonderful! Thank you Syaoron." She paused for a moment, pulled out the song card, winked and said, "Now it's my turn."

Music began to play seemingly from nowhere. And Sakura prepared herself to sing the song that had gotten her through so many years without her Syaoron. The song she knew, was written just for them. 

_ We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

Right when Sakura was about to open her mouth and sing the second verse of the duet, another voice interrupted hers, Syaoron's.

_ No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected, what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope, you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

Sakura couldn't believe Syaoron knew the words to this song, and yet, it seemed as if he should. So Sakura and Syaoron sang their song, together, to the world. 

_ And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

(Sakura)We were strangers, on a crazy adventure  
(Syaoron)Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true  
(together)Now here we stand, unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you

(together)And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you  
(together)Knew there was somebody, somewhere  
A new love in the dark  
Now I know my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart

(together)And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I want to be standing   
At the beginning with you...

And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep going on  
(Sakura)Starting out on a journey

(together)And life is a road that I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you

As the music emitted from the song card faded away, the two looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Sakura smiled and jumped from the windowsill. Syaoron panicked and ran around trying to catch her, but she landed safely on the ground without a scratch. 

"You used the jump card didn't you?" he sighed, relieved.

"Yup!" Sakura grinned while hugging him tight. "Syaoron, how do you know the words to that song?"

"Well Sakura, one day I heard it on the radio and knew it was special, but didn't hear the title or artist. So I spent the last two years trying to find it. I finally did, and when I heard it again, I knew that someday, I would sing that song to you. And now I have. With that he kissed her as she melted into his arms. 

~ 

Meanwhile, at the airport in London 

~ 

_How much longer do they expect me to wait for her?_ Eriol Hiragisawa thought. He was aggravated that the flight from Tomoeda to London had been delayed._ I should just get Spinnel to fly me up to that plane and bring her home myself!_ He thought angrily. After what seemed like hours to him, Eriol finally heard the announcement that Tomoyo's flight had come in._ Finally!_ And he started sprinting towards the arrival gate._ Where is she? What's taking her so long? I hope nothing happened to her!_ Eriol thought nervously after the passengers began to get off the plane. And then he saw her, his beauty, his love, his Tomoyo. He ran toward her, picked her up and twirled her around. He was so happy she was with him again, as was she. They embraced each other, her head on his chest, his arms wrapped around her._ She's as beautiful as ever,_ he thought. Her hair was the dark gray he remembered and it still gave off a slightly purple glow that complemented his own, midnight blue hair, nicely. Her eyes were still the magnificent deep blue they had always been. Eriol loved every inch of Tomoyo, and he knew he always would. 

"Come on, I have a cab waiting for us outside" he smiled at her as he lead her to the baggage claim.

~ 

After the pair arrived at Eriol's mansion, and Eriol gave Tomoyo the grand tour, they settled down by the fireplace in Eriol's big red, trademarked chair. After talking, kissing and cuddling, it was late and the moon was high up in the sky. Tomoyo walked over to the windowsill, Eriol followed her and hugged her from behind. She turned away from the moon's glow to look into his eyes. 

"I've really missed you Eriol." 

"And I you Tomoyo." He hugged her close as he spoke. 

Tomoyo sighed, "I've been waiting a long time to give you this" she grinned in a way that Eriol knew well, it was the grin she wore whenever she had something planned for Sakura-chan and his cute little descendant. But this time the grin was for him. Tomoyo whirled around suddenly. 

"Hit it Suppi!" she pointed to the flying blue cat.

"Spinnel? What are you doing here?" Eriol was confused. "You're supposed to be in China with the others."

"Don't worry master, her love will explain everything." And Suppi pressed a button on a large boom box that Tomoyo had hidden in a corner earlier. Music began to fill the air and Tomoyo grinned, before she began to sing. 

_ Under a lovers' sky   
Gonna be with you   
And no one's gonna be around   
If you think that you won't fall   
Well just wait until   
Til the sun goes down   
_

As Tomoyo sang, she slipped her hands around Eriol's neck. He caught on and put his hands on her waist as they began to sway back and forth to the music. Tomoyo's voice filling the air. 

_ Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It'll steal your heart tonight _

With this line, Tomoyo broke away from Eriol. And began to circle him, one hand on his shoulder. 

_ You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
_

She approched him, her lips inches away from his, and she still sang. Then began circling him again. 

_ But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart_

Eriol grabbed Tomoyo's wrist, spun her into his arms and back out. She began to dance while Eriol marvelled at her beauty. 

_ But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart_

There's no escape from love   
Was a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart   
No matter what you think   
It won't be too long   
Til your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight - starlight   
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right   
Feel it steal your heart tonight 

Tomoyo's moves were flawless, every step coordinated with the others. Eriol was amazed and could tell that she had worked very hard arranging it. He grabbed her waist and kissed her before she began to sing again. 

_ You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No you can't fight it   
No matter what you do   
The night is gonna get to you _

It was Eriol's turn to go on the offensive, he once again took hold of her wrist and joined her in her dance. He matched her steps without faltering. One fit perfectly with the other. The pair danced, while Tomoyo sang with her melodious voice the song that represented her feelings for the one boy she knew she loved. 

On the second floor, looking down on the couple, three figures could be seen. Two women, and one small flying animal. "I'm so glad we stayed for this" sighed Mizuki-sensei as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol dancing together.   
"I know, Suppi, I think our master is growing up." Nakuru sniffed.   
"Shh, be quiet Ruby! Tomoyo's singing again!" Suppi hushed her. 

_ Don't try then   
You're never gonna win _

Part of me the starlight - starlight   
There's a magical feeling - so right   
It will steal your heart tonight 

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it 

You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss   
But you know   
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart   
But you know   
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight   
No, you can't fight it   
It's gonna get to your heart

As the music ended, Eriol looked into her eyes. She was so wonderful, so perfect. She was the light of his life. His sun, his star, his moon. She was the one that saw him for who he really was, and not who he had been in the past. And he love her more than anything. And he decided then and there, to show her. 

"Tomoyo, everyday I realize I love you more, than I did the last"

Tomoyo blushed. "I love you too Eriol". And the kissed, sharing their love for one another. 

~ 

As these two couples, shared their love for one another in their own ways, in another country, a raven-haired girl with flashing ruby eyes sat in contemplation. Meilin Li sat on the windowsill of her home watching the full moon with a forlorn expression on her face. It was late, and the moon had almost set. Her mother had told her to go to bed hours ago, she seemed to be the only one awake in the entire mansion._ It figures I'm alone_ she thought to herself,_ ever since I was little I've been alone_. Meilin knew she would never possess magical properties like the rest of her family, but she still hoped that one day they would see her as an equal, instead of pushing her away._ I wonder, Syaoron, did she give you her answer? If she didn't then she's a fool and has made the biggest mistake of her life._ By "she" Meilin of course meant Sakura, but it hurt her to say that name. For she was the one who took her Syaoron away from her. She knew Syaoron would never love her the way she wanted him to, but that wasn't really what she was upset about. Meilin wanted to be like Sakura, to have someone who cared for you so much that they denied their family's will to see them. Syaoron's mother had practically disowned him when he left. But Meilin was proud of him._ Why can't I be more like her?_ she thought again_ Sakura has magic, friends, and Syaoron. What do I have?_ She knew that she was blessed with a wonderful family, a few friends and her skills, and felt selfish wanting more, but she couldn't help herself... she was lonely. She had gotten over the fact that Syaoron was gone, but she knew that he would always have a place in her heart no one else would ever possess. And as she watched the moon, which made her think of Syaoron set behind the trees, along with her hopes of ever finding love with him. She cried for the loss of her cousin, to one of her best friends. And then, she quietly sang herself to sleep. 

_ Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go _

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time  
And so my road can never be 'cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will  
Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

I've never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be with you

As her voice faded, Meilin felt strangely relieved._ I'm over him,_ she thought,_ finally I can move on and find someone of my own. Good luck 'cuz and never let go of Sakura._ Then she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. 

~ 

To be Continued ^_^ Please review me! And if you love CCS, please check out my website! 

http://www.angelfire.com/anime4/lilcherryblossom6 

Read my reviews  
Review Me! 


End file.
